Dinner and Surprises
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: Anything is possible when you're in the Reid household. It just typical Saturday dinner with the teams, right? Nope, something always happens when Spencer and Abby are hosting the dinner. What's going to happen to the happy newlyweds this time? My fifth installment of my R and A Series. I suggest reading the the rest of the series if you haven't yet, before reading this one. One-Sh


Spencer walked into the apartment with groceries in each hand. As he stepped inside he heard Abby and JJ talking in the kitchen.

"JJ, you're early," Spencer stated, walking into the kitchen.

"Thought I'd come by and help out," JJ said.

"That's nice of you," Spencer replied. "Is anyone from NCIS coming, Abs?"

"McGee, Ziva, Tony and Ducky are certainly coming. Jimmy is going to try his best" Abby replied.

"What about Gibbs," Spencer asked.

"Spending the night in his basement, probably," Abby stated. "Spencer, honey, go get changed. I don't want you to look like you rolled out of bed."

Spencer nodded and walked into the bedroom.

JJ laughed then said, "He always looks likes he just rolled out of bed with that hair of his."

"I know. I liked it better when it was longer. He actually took care of his hair then. Now all he does with it is wash it. He only combs it when I tell him to," Abby said.

"I have no trouble believing that," JJ agreed.

* * *

Soon everyone started arriving.

* * *

Ever since Abby Sciuto became Abby Reid, the two teams had become closer and spent more time together.

No one ever thought that they would be able function together in the same room, but with the help of the married couple, they realized the things they had in common, both in their work and personal lives.

Garcia would spend her free time with McGee while they both went over hacking skills and helping each other improve, by sharing their techniques with one another.

Ziva spent a lot of her weekends in the gym with Morgan and JJ learning their style of self defense. In return she would them her style of self defense.

Ducky would spend his time talking with Rossi. Each of them would swap stories about when their times over seas.

Gibbs kept his distance most the time when the team got together, but every once in a while he and Hotch would talk about their latest cases over a cup of coffee.

Tony spent his free time with Emily, talking about movies and other things. The two of them didn't really click or learn anything from each other, but Tony really liked to spend time with her.

* * *

When everyone had their dinner. The TV was turned on and football came blaring out of the speakers. Any one who liked football stayed glued to the TV and tuned everything out.

That was until, Reid grabbed the remote and shut of the TV.

Several groans and complaints filled the living room.

Reid held up his hands in surrender and said, "Every time we hold Saturday night dinner, you put on football. I've had enough of it. Sorry."

"Come on, kid, if you let us teach you about football, you wouldn't hate it so much," Morgan said taking the remote out of Reid's hand and turning the TV back on.

* * *

Halfway through dinner Spencer noticed Abby mood and behavior change. Spencer took Abby into the kitchen and said, "You okay, Abbs?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Abby said, clutching onto the kitchen counter.

"You don't look ok," Spencer stated.

"I think my water just broke," Abby said finally.

* * *

Everyone either sat or stood in the waiting room eagerly waiting for Reid.

After about three hours Reid walked into the waiting room, looked at the team and said, "It's a girl."

* * *

Abby sat up in a hospital bed, holding their newborn daughter, when Spencer and both teams walked in behind him.

"What is her name, Abby," Ziva asked in awe over the baby girl.

"Elle Kate Reid," Abby replied. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I would love to," Ziva said.

Abby carefully handed Elle over to Ziva.

The team all took turns holding the baby.

"So who are the godparents," Garcia asked as she held Elle. "Please tell me, I'm the godmother of this beautiful baby girl."

"Sorry Garcia you're not. Ziva is. And Morgan is the godfather," Abby said.

Garcia pouted then said, "I'm still going to spoil her every chance I get."

"Please don't," Reid pleaded.

Everyone started to laugh at Reid's pitiful attempt to stop Garcia.

"Sorry Junior G-Man, I already know what to do with that bland nursery you and Elle put together," Garcia said, as she handed Elle over to Morgan.

Soon after Elle was handed over to her dad, the teams left, so they could let Abby rest.

Abby fell asleep listening to her husband talk to their child. Soon Spencer was asleep in the chair he was sitting in, with Elle in his arms.


End file.
